Post Script
by SevenDances
Summary: (AU) "Oh, that reminds me." Midna spoke, face becoming grim. "I wish to see a man named Bo, is he here?" "I'm Bo, what do you need." a plump man stepped up. Midna opened her pouch and pulled out the note she received from the king. "I have a message from the king." Bo reached out and grabbed the note. "The king? What does he need?" Midna crossed her arms. "Hyrule has fallen.


**My first ever Legend of Zelda story. I'm so excited to write this. This is kind of an AU , because the towns will be different and there is no twilight world. . If y'all are fans of Bleach, Fairy Tail, or Fullmetal Alchemist, I have stories for them, too, if you wanna check them out. Please Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, ANY OF THEM! **

* * *

Laughing could be heard in the destroyed throne room. The red rug that ran down between to rows of columns was covered in blood, stone, and bodies.

"It's mine! Finally, the kingdom is mine! I, Zant, have everything now!" Zant's maniacal laughter filled the empty room. "Hyrule is mine!"

With a flick of his cape, the man settled in the throne. There was a gasp but the man didn't catch it. Behind the throne, a lady with fiery orange hair was tightly clutching a note to her chest. Her breathing was labored a sweat covered her face.

"The king has fallen at the hands of the Mighty Zant! Hyrule has gained a new ruler!"

"The king has trusted I get his daughter to safety, she can't stay in the stables forever, I have to get out! But where can I take her? No time to worry now, Midna. Just get out of here first, we can worry about relocating later." Midna said through the laughter.

Midna scanned the floor. Nothing but rubble! Rubble… she could throw a stone in the opposite direction of the door and then make a run for it. She stuffed the note in a pouch secured around her waist and reached for the stone. She tossed it in the air a couple of times and then took aim for a large pile of bodies and stone. She reared her arm back and let the stone loose.

The impact was quite loud and it definitely caught the attention of Zant. His head snapped towards the pile and he stood up and gripped his sword. "Who's there?!"

While his back was turned, Midna made a mad dash towards the exit. Luckily, she made it out. The once pewter gray halls were dyed with red; the castle had become a battlefield. It happened a few hours ago. Zant brought hundreds of troops and stormed the castle. No one was prepared for it and many lost lives. The king was one of them. His daughter, Princess Zelda, was one of the few to keep their lives. Although, Midna had hid her in the stables to look for the king.

Midna was the princesses personal maid and best friend. She was also a personal messenger for the king.

"Search the castle grounds, any member of the Royal Family and staff shall be shown no mercy!" Some one yelled.

Shit, she had to get to the princess as fast as she could. She couldn't disappoint her king. Midna peaked her head out and put her hands on the corner of the wall. Two lines of soldiers split and scattered down the hall. She leaned back and sighed. This was going to be so much harder.

Ignoring the negative thoughts, Midna took a deep breath and decided to take the back way. Even though the back way was longer, near the hall that held the family portrait was an armory. The armory was a secret place for the general, and he built an underground passage. That led straight to the stables. Oh, she hoped the general was okay, he was a great man.

The back way was fairly empty with a few soldiers here and there. Taking a deep breath, Midna looked around and snuck into the armory. She let out a sigh and leaned on the door. Hopefully, no one saw her and she could leave without causing a scene. Regaining her composure, she snatched a bow and some arrows and a bladed lance, her specialty. With this no one could block her way.

The door that led to the underground passage was thrown open and a minister walked out.

"Lady Midna, please, you must save the princess! She… she's in grave danger!" The man gasped.

A sword shot out through his stomach and the minister fell the ground Behind him a man with a cloth covering his mouth and nose. "Hey there, Pretty Lady-"

"Can it!" Midna said as she sliced his head off.

Midna's mood changed completely once she heard the princess was in trouble. She flung the blood off and calmly, but quickly, started her way down the passage.

The stables were absolutely horrible. Puddles of blood and bodies littered the ground, the horses were fussing in their stalls… and Princess Zelda was fighting four men.

Midna walked up and swung her lance in a circle, effectively taking out the four men.

"Come, Princess! We must get out of here! Zant has taken Hyrule!" Midna cried while messing with the lock on the best horse the king had to offer.

"He has not taken it while I am alive! I shall come for him!" Zelda growled.

Midna perched herself on the horse and offered her hand to Zelda. Zelda accepted and took her spot behind Midna.

"Here," Midna said handing her the bow and arrows. "Fight well, Princess."

Zelda nodded. These two were by no means weak women. They could hold their own and they knew it. Midna kicked the sides of the horse and headed for the southern gate.

Castle town was up in flames. Zant had planned a full-scale invasion.

"Stay strong, Princess, we must not dwell on this. We have to make it out alive to save our land!" Midna muttered.

"But… where shall we go?" Zelda asked.

Midna's hand tightened around the pouch that held the note.

* * *

_Midna walked into the King's room. After hearing word of the fighting spreading through the castle, she left the princess in the stables. She pushed open the cracked wooden doors and peered inside. The king was seen fighting a man with an over-sized fish mask. Soon, the man had pierced the king's stomach and began laughing._

"_Now all that's left is to kill the damned princess!" he growled._

"_You… you fiend! You won't go anywhere near my daughter! "_

_The weird man had already walked out of the room and headed towards the princesses room. Midna was so relieved she had moved the princess to the stables. The king! Midna darted out of her hiding place, behind the suit of armor to be exact, and went to her dying king._

"_Your Majesty!" she gasped._

"_Lady Midna… I've no time left! Please… get this note to a man named Bo in Ordon. He shall know… what I'm talking about. And give… give this to my dear Zelda! You shall save this Kingdom Midna, do not fail me!" The king rasped out._

_Midna wiped the tears from her face and clenched her hands into fists. "Don't worry, Your Majesty, I don't plan to fail you or Hyrule!"_

* * *

"We-!" Midna screamed.

An arrow had lodged itself into her shoulder. Not wasting a second, Zelda loaded her bow and shot the archer. "Midna we're being chased!"

"Try to take them out with your arrows! We have to leave the city! No matter what!" Midna roared while removing the arrow.

The gate was up ahead, and it was slowly lowering.

"Damn it! Not now!" Midna said.

"I'm out of arrows!" Zelda alerted.

Not a moment to soon, the two girls made it out of the gate. Zelda sighed in relief. "So where are we headed?"

"Ordon. I have a message from the king to a man named Bo." Midna explained. "We cannot sleep until we make it. We could still have people following us."

"Right," Zelda agreed. "So how was my father?"

"Zant… he killed him. His Majesty has something for you. I'll give it to you when we reach safety."

Zelda didn't reply. The sky had the sun positioned at the highest point in the sky. Zant had attacked in the morning, no wonder there was so many fatalities. The grass of Hyrule field was so green and beautiful. The sun had started to set by the time they reached the edge of Ordona Spring.

"Midna, your arm! It's purple!" Zelda said.

"I don't have time to worry about my damn arm, I have to get you to safety!" Midna answered. Ordon is just up ahead anyway." Midna answered.

Zelda silenced herself as she knew she couldn't win an argument with Midna, it was logically impossible. The sun was halfway down the horizon when they took the first step into Ordon. Midna jumped off and Zelda followed. The horse collapsed in exhaustion and Midna stretched her arm.

"Who are you?" someone spoke.

"We-" Midna began but was interrupted when an arrow lodged itself a few inches apart from her previous arrow wound.

"Kill the princess and that girl!" someone yelled.

Men came barreling in from the forest and blocked the way.

"Damn it, Princess, back up." Midna ordered.

The villagers, who were all gathered at a table, shot up when Midna got shot. They all looked at her in awe as she ripped the arrow out.

"You shall not come near the Princess! It is my duty to protect her and I'll be damned if I don't! " Midna said.

"I'll help." Zelda spoke.

"No, you'll only get in the way. You don't have a weapon, just stand back."

"Midna, I am your princess, you shall-"

"I don't care! I promised the king I'd protect you and get the kingdom back. It was his dying wish, and I won't fail. Now, Princess, back up. I've got this! If anything, protect the villagers. None shall die when I'm here." Midna shouted.

A short man gasped. Did she really think she could take out over fifty men by herself?

"Please, do not worry. Midna can handle herself." Zelda stated.

Midna twirled her lance and ran to the men. She wasn't about to be a failure. She would do everything to help her kingdom. With one swipe many men had fallen, but many were left.

"Archers, ready, fire!" their commander yelled.

This time, not one arrow had landed. Screams filled the air and the commander and fallen off a ledge, straight in Midna's path. The lance entered the man's gut and she ripped it back out to cover the attack that was headed towards her.

Another man had joined in the fight and began cutting down the men. Soon the men were gone. Although one or two got away, Zant wouldn't dare to send the men back. She would just cut down the men once again.

"Midna!" Zelda shouted.

Midna grinned at Zelda. "What'd I tell ya? Told ya I could do it! And what's with the "I am your Princess!" bullshit? You should know that stuff don't work on me. I could care less if you're a princess, never stopped me before, why start now?"

"But still, you could have died. What would I do then?"

"Aw, you worry too much! Anyway," Midna said turning to the villagers, "sorry you had to witness all that killing."

"Nah, it's good. We see killing everyday, it's how we eat. Of course we only kill animals, but you know, blood and gore, and all that good stuff." a boy around her age said.

"Good, then I take back my apology. You fight good. What's your name, Farm Boy?" Midna asked the man who helped her.

"Link. You fight good for a girl. Then again, I live here. Where the women will attack for just about anything. But, you, by far, are one of the best warriors I've seen. So where ya from?" Link introduced.

"Oh, that reminds me." Midna spoke, face becoming grim. "I wish to see a man named Bo, is he here?"

"I'm Bo, what do you need." a plump man stepped up.

Midna opened her pouch and pulled out the note she received from the king. "I have a message from the king."

Bo reached out and grabbed the note. "The king? What does he need?"

Midna crossed her arms. "Hyrule has fallen."

* * *

**This is my first ever Legend of Zelda story, so I hope I got the stuff right. All the villages will be larger than the game depicted. I'll also might be adding or changing some things. Please Review/Follow/Favorite! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**SevenDances.**


End file.
